Los artefactos Arquelogicos no son un Juguete
by pain645
Summary: Dentro de un mundo anthromorfico, Rainbow usa un objeto arqueologico para divertirse, pero genera que Soarin viva una aventura inesperada, como una continucion a la historia de EL tamaño Importa...la demas explicacion esta en el texto.


"Sé que dije que no escribiría una historia como esta, pero después de que un amigo me insistió mucho que volviera a escribir sobre el tema y tras darme algunas ideas, me propuse a escribir esta historia, la cual se puede decir que sucede en el mismo contexto de la historia de "El Tamaño sí Importa", pero en otro lugar….bueno no les hago perder más tiempo y lean la historia con total libertad"

Los Artefactos Arqueológicos no son un Juguete

Era un día como cualquiera en los cuarteles de los Wonderbolts, sus miembros iban y venían en la constante rutina que formaba parte de las actividades normales de todos los días de exhibición, pero en relación a la rutina, no se contemplaba un extraño y curioso evento en particular que estaba relacionado con uno de los miembros del escuadrón principal, Rainbow Dash.

Que misteriosamente y de la noche a la mañana tuvo un curioso caso de florecimiento corporal, siendo más preciso el hecho que misteriosamente ella creció casi cuatro pulgadas de estatura, y no solo fue su tamaño corporal lo que aumento, sino también sus atributos femeninos, sus pechos que desde el comienzo en la academia alcanzaba una humilde talla de copa B de sujetador, había aumentado casi el triple, llegando a la copa E, sus caderas se habían enanchado en proporción a su crecimiento y su torneado trasero que de por sí era ya hermoso había aumentado para el deleite de los espectadores, en pocas palabras Rainbow Dash había pasado de ser una chica atlética pero sin atractivo físico, a ser el estereotipo perfecto para el placer sexual de un semental.

Pero lo que más extrañeza generaba, no era su repentino crecimiento sino que era el hecho que aunque aumento mucho sus tallas físicas, su rendimiento en la pista no mermo, todo lo contrario parecía que también había aumentado en ese sentido, cosa que a la capitana del escuadrón, Spitfire, le llamo la atención y mando a Rainbow Dash a hacerse exámenes de Dopin, para verificar si no estaba tomando drogas u hormonas para mejorar su rendimiento, exámenes que dieron negativo, lo que genero aún más misterio en este asunto.

Como nadie entendía lo que había ocurrido con Rainbow, sus compañeros de equipo tuvieron que recurrir a otra estrategia de investigación, el preguntarle directamente.

A lo que la pegaso multicolor respondía con evasivas y con la excusa que su amiga, la Princesa Twilight era la responsable de su repentino incremento de tamaño y medidas, cosa que Rainbow le había solicitado porque se sentía un poco cohibida por ser la más pequeña y menos desarrollada del equipo.

Pero cuando se le consultaba por su aumento de capacidad de vuelo, la pegaso de color cian respondía que solo era un efecto de su arduo entrenamiento diario que se imponía, respuesta que satisfacía a los miembros femeninos del equipó, porque no cuestionaban las capacidades de Rainbow Dash en lo que respecta a su acondicionamiento físico y el hecho que el examen no demostró ninguna droga en su organismo, pero al miembro masculino del equipo aun le parecía raro todo este asunto.

Soarin siempre había tenido un grado de afinidad con Rainbow Dash, para él, la pegaso multicolor era genial, esforzada y una compañera agradable para entrenar, por lo que la situación de Rainbow le pareció aún más extraña y como ella no explicaba con la sinceridad que el semental quería, tuvo que recurrir a tomar medidas más drásticas.

Un día, cuando las yeguas del equipo estaban preparando una nueva rutina de vuelo para una presentación especial para la princesa Celestia, Soarin aprovecho para husmear el casillero privado de Rainbow, él sabía que si la pegaso color cian estaba ocultando algo estaría en su casillero.

Tras usar unas ganzúas artesanales, Soarin logro forzar el candado del casillero de Rainbow Dash y tras abrir la puerta comenzó a revisar el contenido del casillero.

Todo lo que había dentro eran unas fotos de Rainbow y sus amigas, algunas mudas de ropa interior, un cambio de uniforme, su ropa de civil y una caja de madera.

Soarin le llamo la atención aquella caja, y tras usar otra vez la ganzúa logro abrirla.

Dentro había una extraña gargantilla de plata con forma de serpiente que envolvía una gema rosada del tamaño de un cuesco de Durazno.

-"Vaya, que es esto"- dijo Soarin extrañado por la gargantilla.

Soarin comenzó a sentir curiosidad por la gargantilla, su forma y color le atraían misteriosamente como si despidiera una extraña magia.

Y tras no resistirse ante el encanto de la gargantilla, decidió tomarla para contemplarla más de cerca, fue en eso que cuando él levanto la gargantilla, esta despidió un brillo desde su gema y cegó a Soarin que sintió que su cuerpo se caía misteriosamente.

Cuando Soarin abrió los ojos y tan pronto él miró a su alrededor, se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que estaba rodeado de colinas de color azul marino, que se veía y sentía como la seda.

Tras una inspección más cuidadosa de su entorno, se dio cuenta de que estaba entre los pliegues de su uniforme de Wonderbolts y todo lo que le rodeaba se había vuelto ridículamente enorme.

Soarin pensó que todo esto era debido a que estaba inconsciente por el brillo de la gargantilla, así que se dio a sí mismo un piñizco rápido para tratar de despertar, pero cuando abrió los ojos de nuevo, todo seguía siendo igual.

Antes que Soarin pudiera procesar lo que estaba ocurriendo, en ese momento, la puerta de la ducha de las chicas empezó a abrirse. Soarin congelado del miedo, no sabía quién estaba a punto de entrar por esa puerta en ese momento, él no quería que nadie lo viera en su condición actual, pero quien quiera que fuera podría ser capaz de ayudarlo si podía conseguir su atención.

Fue en eso que por la puerta entro nada menos que Rainbow Dash llevando una toalla cubriendo su torso, cosa que a Soarin le aterro mucho, no solo porque era prácticamente una colosal gigante, sino porque estaba parcialmente desnuda y no quería que le descubriera en una situación tan comprometedora, sin contar que también estaba el factor que estuvo husmeando su casillero.

Rainbow Dash comenzó a caminar por el vestidor, cosa que para Soarin le demostró su insignificante condición, ya que a cada vez que daba un paso, la tierra se sacudió bajo él, cosa que le aterro mucho.

-"Oh cielos, menudo entrenamiento, tengo el cuerpo molido por tantas maniobras a alta velocidad"- dijo Rainbow mientras se acercaba a una de las bancas del vestidor.

Soarin preso del pánico se ocultó entre las patas de una de las bancas y se limitó a observar a la colosal pegaso.

Fue en eso que Rainbow soltó la toalla de su torso y la dejo caer en la banca, lo que género que sus nuevos y grandes pechos se agitaran sensualmente para el deleite de Soarin.

Él sintió que algo entre sus piernas se estaba poniéndose duro mientras miraba como la pegaso cian se estiraba y agitaba sus atributos con sensualidad.

-"Mmm, se siente tan bien, mi nuevo cuerpo es tan suave, agradable y…."- dijo Rainbow antes de llevar una de sus manos a sus pechos enormes.

Ella comenzó a frotar sus pezones con placer, haciendo que Soarin se ruborizara de lo ridículamente sensual que se veía, no solo Rainbow era hermosa con sus nuevas medidas, sino que al ser del tamaño de un hormiga su perspectiva del cuerpo de Rainbow también había cambiado, ella era una colosal titán que despedía una sensualidad absurda, sus pechos eran para Soarin unas enormes montañas que se agitaban juguetonamente, y el resto de su cuerpo era como ver un paisaje voluptuoso para explorar.

Soarin se estaba resistiendo ante la sensualidad de Rainbow, no quería caer ante el pecaminoso placer, no sabiendo que estaba quebrantando una norma del código de los Wonderbolts.

Por su parte Rainbow estaba disfrutando del placer de su nuevo cuerpo y cuando estaba a punto de comenzar a masturbarse, alguien entro en el vestidor, era Spitfire.

Rainbow se dio cuenta rápidamente y se irguió para ocultar lo que estaba haciendo, sería muy vergonzoso que le vieran masturbándose.

-"Dash, veo que estás aquí"- dijo Spitfire.

-"Eh, sí, termine con mi entrenamiento y acabo de salir de la ducha"- dijo Rainbow tomando rápidamente la toalla y cubriéndose el cuerpo.

-"Ok….dime, ¿Has visto a Soarin?, lo he estado buscando"- dijo Spitfire.

-"No, no le he visto en todo el día"- dijo Rainbow.

-"De acuerdo, no te quito más tiempo"- dijo Spitfire antes de retirarse.

Rainbow respiro aliviada cuando vio que Spitfire salió de los vestidores, ella se sentía tan incómoda con la idea que la vieran haciendo algo tan vergonzoso, Rainbow tenía una reputación que mantener, no podía actuar como una yegua cualquiera.

Soarin por su parte se preguntaba por qué Spitfire le buscaba y no se había dado cuenta que Rainbow se estaba acercando a donde él estaba.

El casco colosal de Rainbow pasó muy cerca de donde estaba Soarin, y ya sea por instinto o por una suerte divina, Soarin pudo salir ileso de aquella situación gracias a la gigantesca onda expansiva que se generó con la caída del casco de ella.

Eso estuvo demasiado cerca para Soarin, él tenía que conseguir la atención de la yegua gigantesca, antes de que él sea aplastado como un mero insecto, además él apenas podía moverse y menos podía volar a un lugar seguro, porque estaba tan nervioso que ni siquiera podía conseguir que sus alas se abran.

Fue en eso que Rainbow se percató que su casillero estaba medio abierto, cosa que le intrigo un poco, pero luego considero que tal vez se le olvido a ella cerrarlo, por lo que decidió seguir con lo que estaba haciendo y tomo una muda de ropa interior para vestirse.

Soarin como podía daba saltos y gritaba para llamar la atención de Rainbow, pero ella no le podía escuchar por lo diminuto que era.

Cuando Rainbow termino de colocarse el sujetador deportivo y se proponía ponerse la braga, ella se percató que la caja de madera estaba abierta y la gargantilla sobresaliendo.

-"¿Que pajas?, ¿Quién se metió en mi casillero?"- dijo en voz alta Rainbow.

Y cuando ella reviso su entorno vio el uniforme de Soarin en el suelo junto a una de las bancas.

Rainbow se acercó al uniforme de Soarin y lo levanto del suelo.

-"Esto es de Soarin, ¿Qué hace aquí tirado?"- dijo Rainbow.

Fue en eso que Rainbow se dio cuenta de la pequeña hormiga color claro muy cerca de la pata de la banca, aunque pensó que era un simple insecto le llamo la atención que daba saltos, por lo que ella centro su atención en aquella diminuta criatura.

Rainbow se agacho tanto que sus pechos rozaron el suelo y entrecerró sus ojos para visualizar a la hormiga, fue en eso que lo reconoció.

-"Soarin… ¿Eres tú?"- pregunto Rainbow al acercarse lo que más pudo a él.

Soarin quedo boquiabierto al ver el enorme escote de Rainbow y después de babear un segundo se esforzó por volver a la realidad.

\- "¡Rainbow! ¡Soy yo!"- Soarin grito y agito los brazos.

-"¿Qué te ha pasado?" -dijo Rainbow asombrada.

Antes que Soarin pudiera decir algo, Rainbow lo levanto con dos dedos y lo acerco a su enorme rostro.

-"Uh….Eh…."- comenzó a decir Soarin algo incómodo por la sensación de inferioridad que le invadió de repente.

-"Dime que fue lo que te sucedió"- dijo Rainbow.

"Bueno, yo estaba….pasaba por aquí y….vi tu casillero abierto….bueno….intente cerrarlo….pero encontré esa gargantilla y cuando la tome….desperté así" dijo Soarin intentando ocultar parte de la verdad.

-"¿El collar de Amatatato te hiso esto?"- dijo Rainbow asombrada.

-"¿El collar de qué?"- dijo Soarin.

-"Es el collar que usaba la reina de las Amazonas de la tribu Gayanka, es un artículo ceremonial muy importante y con poderes increíbles, que…" -dijo Rainbow antes de darse cuenta que estaba dando demasiada información.

Soarin la quedo mirando extrañado, le sorprendió lo rápido que explico la procedencia de aquel collar.

-"¿Cómo sabes sobre esa tribu y porque tienes ese collar?"- pregunto Soarin.

-"Bueno….yo….he…..es una artículo de arqueología que….me lo dio Dari…..digo mi amiga Twilight…si ella me lo presto" dijo Rainbow.

-"Y porque la Princesa Twilight te daría un artículo de arqueología"- dijo Soarin.

Rainbow se puso tensa, parecía que algo ocultaba sobre aquel collar.

-"Bueno, como te lo explico….mis cambios físicos no fueron obra de la magia de mi amiga Twilight, ella me presto este collar….porque….bueno ella quería que se lo guardara y tras saber lo que hacía decidí usarlo en mi"- dijo Rainbow.

Soarin arqueo las cejas, él empezaba a conectar los cabos sueltos.

-"Y que hace exactamente"- dijo Soarin.

-"Bueno, convierte a la yegua que lo usa en un estereotipo de belleza sexual, es gracias a este collar que tengo este cuerpo tan voluptuoso, pero no sabía que para los machos tenía un efecto tan extraño"- dijo Rainbow.

-"Entonces usa ese collar para regresarme a la normalidad"- grito Soarin y comenzó a agitarse entre los dedos de Rainbow.

Rainbow se mordió el labio e intento pensar que hacer.

-"Lo siento Soarin, no sé cómo revertir tú condición"- dijo Rainbow.

Soarin se puso histérico y se agito aún más entre los dedos de Rainbow.

-"Oh vamos, porque me tiene que pasar esto a mí, todo por decidir usar una ganzúa y husmear tu casillero, todo para ver lo que te metías…"- dijo Soarin antes de darse cuenta que había metido la pata.

-"Espera…. ¡Qué!"- dijo Rainbow con un tono molesto.

Soarin se cohibió, y rápidamente busco una excusa.

-"Yo….he….bueno….solo quería…."- dijo Soarin incapaz de encontrar las palabras para excusarse.

Rainbow lo miro fijamente y de forma intimidante.

-"Te metiste a mi casillero sin mi permiso, que clase de amigo hace eso"- dijo Rainbow molesta.

Soarin estaba temiendo por su vida, Rainbow podría aplastarlo como a un insecto con solo mover sus dedos.

-"Veras, solo me preocupe por ti….quería entender por qué cambiaste tanto, lo siento" dijo Soarin.

Rainbow resoplo y coloco a Soarin sobre la palma de su mano.

-"Mira, lo que estaba haciendo puede que sea algo extraño, pero eso no significa que husmees mis cosas, soy tu amiga y tal vez si me lo hubieras preguntado como mi amigo te habría contado que estaba haciendo" dijo Rainbow calmándose y hablando con suavidad.

-"Bueno, puede que tengas razón, lo siento…"- dijo Soarin bajando la cabeza.

Rainbow suspiro y luego se sonrió.

-"De acuerdo, ahora hay que regresarte a la normalidad, no quiero que mi diminuto amigo le pase algo" dijo Rainbow y con uno de sus dedos comenzó a molestar a Soarin, que para él, el dedo de Rainbow era del tamaño de un gran pilar.

-"Oye, déjame, eso me duele"- dijo Soarin.

Rainbow se rio y luego dejo a Soarin en paz.

-"Y bien, como pretendes regresarme a la normalidad" dijo Soarin cuando pudo erguirse.

Rainbow pensó un momento, antes de hablar.

-"Tendré que preguntárselo a ella, si hay algún método para revertir este efecto"- dijo Rainbow.

-"De acuerdo suena sensato" dijo Soarin.

Rainbow dejo a Soarin en su casillero y empezó a vestirse justo en frente de Soarin, y él no pudo evitar dar un vistazo a su cuerpo casi desnudo y voluptuoso.

Ella tenía un abdomen cincelado, los brazos y las piernas musculosas, unas fuertes alas que se ajustaban perfectamente a su curvilíneo flanco, también estaban sus brillantes ojos de color magenta, su melena multicolor, sin contar que sus pechos eran enormes, Soarin siempre había percibido la belleza y sensualidad de Rainbow desde el día que la conoció, aunque la prefería como era antes, no podía negar que le gustaba su nueva figura.

Soarin rápidamente miró hacia otro lado antes de que Rainbow notara que observabas su atractiva figura, pero ella ya sabía que la estaba espiando, cosa que a Rainbow no le molesto en absoluto.

Cuando ella termino de ponerse la braga, un pantalón y una camiseta con el símbolo de los Wonderbolts, ella centro su atención en Soarin y lo levanto.

-"Bien, es hora de irse, como no quiero perderte te tendré que poner en un lugar seguro….en mis bolsillos puedes ser aplastado….seria entre mis tetas….o tal vez dentro de mi braga" murmuro Rainbow.

Soarin se estaba excitando con pensar estar entre los enormes pechos de Rainbow.

Fue en eso que una idea divertida cruzo por la mente de Rainbow.

-"Tengo una mejor opción"- dijo ella con una sonrisa traviesa.

En eso Rainbow bajo a Soarin hasta su pantalón y luego lo transporto a la altura de su voluminoso trasero.

-"Oye, que haces"- dijo Soarin un poco preocupado.

-"Aun no te he castigado por husmear mi casillero, por lo que decidí ponerte en un lugar especial…. ¡MI SENSUAL TRASERO!"- dijo Rainbow, mientras se inclinaba hacia delante, para luego jalar el pantalón y su braga con su mano libre, dejando al descubierto las redondas mejillas de color cian.

-"Oye, lo siento, no tienes que hacer esto"- dijo Soarin mientras se agitaba para liberarse.

-"Oh, créeme, lo vas a disfrutar tanto como yo"- dijo Rainbow con una sonrisa traviesa.

Soarin intentaba protestar, sin embargo, la mano de Rainbow comenzó a bajar. Él Intento agarrarse de la uña de Rainbow pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Soarin cayó en picada y rápidamente se deslizo hacia abajo entre las enormes mejillas voluminosas de Rainbow, Soarin llego hasta lo más profundo de la braga y antes que pudiera levantarse ella cerro su pantalón, dejando a Soarin pegado en una de las mejillas de color cian de ella.

Rainbow se estremeció de placer cuando sintió que su amigo minúsculo se depositó en su trasero, ella se ordenó la ropa y meneo su trasero para acomodar su braga.

-"Jeje, te gusta tu nuevo hogar, te voy a dejar allí hasta que regresemos a mi casa" dijo Rainbow con un tono curiosamente sensual y luego dio unas palmaditas en una de sus mejillas.

Mientras tanto Soarin comenzó a entrar en pánico cuando Rainbow emprendió la caminata, el enorme trasero de ella empezó a frotarlo y a tirarlo hacia adentro de sus mejillas con una fuerza abrumadora.

Cuanto más caminaba Rainbow más estaba forzando a Soarin a ser empujado hacia su recto y ella se sonreía de placer sabiendo lo qué iba a pasar.

Dentro de la braga de Rainbow se empezaba a incrementar el calor y empezaba a hacer sudar el cuerpo desnudo de Soarin y ya sea por lo bizarramente sexual que era esta experiencia erótica o porque Soarin tenía algún tipo de fetiche con el masoquismo, él tuvo una erección y no podía evitar la necesidad de liberar su virilidad en aquellas inmensas montañas de color cian que eran parte del trasero de Rainbow.

Rainbow viajo con mucha calma, no tenía ninguna prisa por llegar a su hogar, por alguna extraña razón ella le estaba excitando mucho la idea de tener a un semental minúsculo dentro de su braga y atrapado en su trasero, para Rainbow esta sensación le hacía sentir imponente y dueña del destino de su prisionero, pero en el fondo no quería lastimar a nadie, ni mucho menos a Soarin un amigo que apreciaba mucho.

Cuando al fin llego a su casa, Rainbow se tomó su tiempo para saludad a su mascota Tank y luego se encamino a su habitación.

Una vez allí, ella abrió su pantalón y lentamente bajo su braga para sacar a Soarin.

-"Muy bien, Soarin, es tiempo de salir…."- dijo Rainbow mirando a sus bragas para ver la expresión de él, pero Soarin no estaba en su braga.

Ella se puso un poco nerviosa y comenzó a buscarlo en su pantalón, como también entre las costuras de su braga.

Pero fue en eso que ella sintió un extraño cosquilleo dentro de su trasero, era Soarin que luchaba por no ser devorado por el recto de ella.

-"Oh, veo que te lo has pasado bien"- dijo en broma Rainbow y luego con mucho cuidado introdujo sus dedos dentro de sus mejillas para sacar a Soarin de su trasero.

Una vez que Soarin estuvo libre, ella lo dejo en su mesita de noche.

Soarin desesperadamente tomaba el adorado aire, nunca pensó en estar en semejante situación.

-"Te gusto tú paseo"- dijo Rainbow en broma.

-"Casi me matas, como puedes ser tan desconsiderada" le respondió Soarin.

-"Oh vamos, a poco que no te gusto estar en mi trasero, no era aquella parte de mi cuerpo que tanto adorabas y deseabas tocar" dijo Rainbow.

Soarin alzo la mirada atónito por lo que dijo Rainbow.

-"Que te hace pensar eso"- dijo Soarin.

-"No te hagas el tonto, me di cuenta de cómo mirabas mi trasero en las prácticas de vuelo y te oí cuando Spitfire te regañaba porque te descubrió espiándome mientras me vestía"- dijo Rainbow.

Soarin tenía la cara roja de la vergüenza, jamás pensó que ella lo había descubierto.

-"¿Porque nunca me lo dijiste?"- dijo Soarin.

Rainbow se puso levemente sonrojada.

-"Bueno….no me molestaba en lo absoluto…..me sentía deseada….y…." dijo Rainbow algo incomoda.

-"¿Y qué?"- pregunto Soarin.

Ella quiso responder, pero en eso se ruborizo y sin previo aviso tomo a Soarin con sus dedos.

-"Oye que haces"- dijo Soarin atónito por la repentina acción de Rainbow.

-"Tengo que ir a ver como regresarte a la normalidad, por lo que te tengo que guardar en un lugar donde nada malo te pueda suceder"- dijo Rainbow.

Ella se encamino con Soarin hasta la cajonera de su habitación y con la mano libre abrió uno de los cajones.

Soarin pudo ver que dentro del cajón estaba una gran cantidad de bragas y sujetadores, era el cajón de la ropa interior de Rainbow.

-"Muy bien, quédate aquí mientras salgo y no te pierdas o te quedes atorado en mis bragas, ni mucho menos hagas algo sucio o te voy a poner en un lugar que no te gustara"- dijo Rainbow con un tono que era una mescla de sensualidad y severidad.

-"Lo que digas, Rainbow"- dijo Soarin.

Ella lo bajo y lo dejo sobre uno de sus sujetadores, luego con suavidad cerro el cajón, dejando a Soarin atrapado en la completa oscuridad y rodeado de cómodas piezas de tela.

Rainbow salió de la habitación y se estaba preparando para ir a buscar a Daring Do, pero luego recordó que no sabía a donde ella estaba, ni siquiera era consiente si estaba en su casa o en medio de alguna aventura exótica.

-"¿Cómo voy a averiguar el cómo regresar a Soarin a su tamaño normal?"- se preguntó Rainbow.

Fue en eso que ella recordó que tenía el teléfono de Daring Do, tal vez si está en su casa pudiera contestar el teléfono.

Como no había más opciones opto por llamarla por teléfono.

Rainbow tomo el teléfono y marco el número de Daring Do, esperando que ella respondiera.

Tras unos minutos del tono de espera, alguien contesto el teléfono.

-"Hola, quien llama"- dijo una voz femenina que parecía que usaba algún tipo de obstaculizador de sonido para ocultar su voz verdadera.

Rainbow no tuvo ningún problema en reconocer la voz de su ídolo.

-"Daring, soy yo, Rainbow Dash"- dijo Rainbow.

Hubo un instante de silencio y luego Daring Do hablo.

-"¿Dash?...maldita sea…. que te he dicho de llamarme por teléfono"- dijo Daring con voz molesta.

-"Eh, lo siento Daring, pero tengo un pequeño problema con la gargantilla de Amatatato"- dijo Rainbow.

Hubo otro silencio pero está vez más largo.

-"¿Que sucedió?"- pregunto Daring.

-"Uh….un amigo….digo un compañero de equipo…..vino a mi casa y…..bueno vio la gargantilla y la tomo…..y bueno…."- intento explicar Rainbow.

Hubo otro silencio y luego se holló una risa desde el auricular del teléfono.

-"Déjame adivinar, ese semental se redujo al tamaño de un hormiga, verdad"- dijo Daring con un tono que parecía que aquello le hacía gracia.

Rainbow pestaño atónita ante la respuesta de Daring.

-"Si, como lo supiste"- dijo Rainbow.

-"Jeje, bueno digamos que tuve la oportunidad de ver a un viejo conocido reducirse a ese tamaño cuando tomo la gargantilla, fue una experiencia muy satisfactoria" dijo Daring con tono animado.

Rainbow tuvo curiosidad por saber cómo fue esa aventura, pero ella tenía que atender un problema más importante.

-"¿Entonces sabes cómo revertir esta condición?"- pregunto Rainbow.

-"Bueno si, el efecto reductor de la gargantilla de Amatatato dura una semana en pasarse"- dijo Daring.

-"¿Una semana?...eso es mucho tiempo….no hay una forma de como apresurar este efecto"- dijo Rainbow.

Hubo otro silencio, parecía que Daring Do estaba pensando la respuesta.

-"Bueno….existe un método, es algo curioso si me lo preguntas"- dijo Daring con un tono extraño.

-"Dime, cual es el método, lo hare sin cuestionamiento"- dijo Rainbow con tono agitado.

-"De acuerdo, mira lo que tienes que hacer, es tener sexo con ese semental, es este el método que tiene por defecto la gargantilla, los sementales que la reina de las amazonas escogía para su diversión, debían pasar por ese proceso para poder volver a la normalidad, bueno los que no lo lograban morían de una forma muy erótica"- dijo Daring.

La cara de Rainbow se volvió roja con la idea de hacer eso con Soarin.

-"Eh….ese es el único método"- dijo Rainbow con tono incómodo.

-"Si, es el único método, el otro es esperar"- dijo Daring.

Rainbow dudo, la idea de tener sexo con Soarin le había tomado por sorpresa.

-"Gracias por tú ayuda, Daring"- dijo Rainbow.

-"De nada, espero que puedas solucionar este problema"- dijo Daring con un tono inquisitivo.

Rainbow iba a colgar el teléfono, pero en eso la voz de Daring Do volvió a sonar.

-"Una cosa más, aunque lo hagas con él, ten en cuenta que no regresara a su tamaño natural en seguida, tendrá que esperar un día para que eso suceda"- dijo Daring antes de colgar el teléfono.

Rainbow colgó el teléfono y luego comenzó a caminar para ver a Soarin, mientras pensaba en cómo solucionar esto.

Cuando llego a su habitación abrió el cajón de su ropa interior.

Soarin estaba tomando una siesta sobre una de sus bragas y cuando la luz llego a él se despertó.

-"Uh….oh, ya volviste, tienes la forma de revertir esto"- dijo Soarin mientras se pone de pie.

Rainbow asistió con la cabeza y luego coloco su mano en el cajón para que Soarin pudiera subirse a su palma.

Una vez que Soarin se subió a su mano, ella se transportó a su cama y se sentó en ella.

-"Y bien, que hay que hacer"- dijo Soarin.

-"Hay dos formas de regresarte a la normalidad"- dijo Rainbow.

-"Dos formas, que bien, ¿cuáles son?- dijo Soarin.

-"Bueno, la primera es esperar una semana, es el tiempo que toma el pasarse el efecto de la magia de la gargantilla"- dijo Rainbow.

-"¿Una semana? No puedo esperar tanto, tengo compromisos que atender"- dijo Soarin.

-"Bueno, existe otro método….algo que me da un poco de vergüenza"- dijo Rainbow.

Soarin arqueo las cejas y miro a Rainbow.

-"Y que sería…. ¿Tener sexo entre los dos con esta diferencia de tamaño?"- dijo bromeando Soarin.

Rainbow lo quedo mirando de una forma extraña y con la cara sonrojada, lo que le dio a entender a Soarin que había adivinado el método.

-"Es broma verdad"- dijo Soarin algo preocupado.

Rainbow negó con la cabeza y se puso aún más roja.

Soarin estaba atónito y aterrado, aunque no le gustaba la idea de esperar una semana con ese tamaño, pero el tener sexo con una yegua que era 100 veces más grande que él, le parecía extremadamente peligroso.

-"Si quieres podemos esperar, te podría cuidar mientras tanto"- dijo Rainbow para darle animo a Soarin.

Soarin miro a Rainbow, aunque no le parecía tan mala la idea de pasar un tiempo con Rainbow, no quería ser del tamaño de un hormiga por tanto tiempo.

-"Gracias por la oferta, pero no quiero seguir siendo tan pequeño"- dijo Soarin.

Rainbow se sonrojo y se puso incomoda.

-"Quieres decir que quieres que tengamos sexo"- dijo Rainbow atónita.

-"Bueno….creo que hay que intentarlo, no perdemos nada….bueno eso creo"- dijo Soarin.

Rainbow no sabía que decir, la idea de tener sexo con Soarin la abrumaba porque esta era su primera vez y no sabía cómo hacerlo.

-"Yo….bueno si eso quieres…pero no crees que sea peligroso"- dijo Rainbow.

-"Bueno si, pero si no lo hacemos estaré atrapado con este tamaño por una semana"- dijo Soarin.

Rainbow abrió la boca, pero no pudo decir nada, no tenía palabras para explicar lo que estaba pensando.

Cosa que Soarin se dio cuenta por sus expresiones.

-"Que te sucede, tienes miedo"- dijo Soarin despegando de la mano de Rainbow y volando hasta su colosal rostro.

-"Yo miedo….jeje….como se te ocurre, yo nunca tengo miedo"- dijo Rainbow a Soarin que parecía un mosquito en frente de su cara.

-"Entonces que te sucede"- dijo Soarin.

Rainbow se mordió el labio y froto sus manos de forma nerviosa.

-"Me da vergüenza tener sexo contigo, porque yo…." Dijo Rainbow.

-"¿Tú qué?"- pregunto Soarin.

Rainbow se puso roja y miraba fijamente al mosquito claro que revoloteaba en frente de su cara.

-"Yo te….te….Uh…te….amo"- dijo Rainbow.

Soarin la quedo mirando atónito por su confesión de amor tan inesperada.

-"Me amas, pero no era que tú eres….bueno….que bateabas al otro lado"- dijo Soarin confundido y atónito.

Rainbow frunció el ceño ante la respuesta de Soarin.

-"Que te hace pensar eso"- dijo Rainbow extrañada.

-"Bueno….tú relación con tus amigas….el hecho que pasas tanto tiempo con Spitfire, y que no parece que eres muy femenina"- dijo Soarin.

-"Bueno, admito que mi condición sexual es hacia los dos lados, como la mayoría de las yeguas de Equestria, pero a mí me gusta los sementales, en especial tú"- dijo Rainbow.

-"Uh, bueno….jeje….esto es inesperado"- dijo Soarin algo incómodo porque una yegua se le declaraba de esa forma.

Rainbow lo miro fijamente, ella esperaba que él también digiera lo que sentía por ella, cosa que a Soarin le puso nervioso.

-"Uh, mira Dash, eres linda, atlética y agradable, pero amor…. Son palabras más serias…."- dijo Soarin.

-"Quieres decir que no sientes nada por mí"- dijo Rainbow decepcionada.

-"Oh, no, no dije nada de eso, solo….es que solo eres mi amiga"- dijo Soarin.

Esas palabras golpearon duramente en Rainbow, ella jamás pensó que le mandarían a la Friends Zone de una forma tan franca.

-"Oh…jeje….solo amigos….bueno….no es tan malo"- dijo Rainbow algo triste.

Soarin se sintió algo preocupado por los sentimientos de Rainbow, pero al mismo tiempo suspiraba aliviado porque ella no era una Yandere que le pudiera hacer algo malo por haberla rechazado.

Él voló hasta su nariz y aterrizo justo enfrente de los ojos de Rainbow.

-"Oye, mira sé que no estoy correspondiendo tus sentimientos, pero necesito tú ayuda en este momento, quiero hacerlo contigo"- dijo Soarin.

Rainbow miro fijamente a la hormiga color claro que estaba parado en su nariz.

-"Eres un idiota y lo sabes, pero tienes razón te voy a ayudar, solo porque te quiero mucho"- dijo Rainbow fríamente.

Soarin sonrió algo incómodo, él estaba pidiendo a una yegua que lo amaba que le diera su primera vez, pero de una forma indiferente a sus sentimientos.

-"Además con lo pequeño que es tú cosa, dudo mucho que me puedas satisfacer"- dijo mordazmente Rainbow.

Esas palabras golpearon duramente en la virilidad de Soarin, pero no podía protestar, porque más que mal, era su castigo por rechazar los sentimientos de Rainbow.

-"De acuerdo de qué forma comenzamos"- dijo Soarin al cabo de unos minutos.

-"Primero déjame prepararme"- dijo Rainbow y dejo a Soarin sobre su velador.

Ella procedió a quitarse la ropa y solo dejo su ropa interior, un sujetador deportivo y su braga.

-"Muy bien, creo que primero debemos hacer lo principal, más que mal, necesitas que lo haga"- dijo Rainbow cuando tomo a Soarin.

-"No, espera, creo que deberías divertirte conmigo, te lo debo, has lo que quieras conmigo"- dijo Soarin.

Rainbow lo quedo mirando, estaba sorprendida por su petición.

-"Quieres que haga lo que quiera, pero que pasa si te lastimo mientras tanto"- dijo Rainbow.

-"No importa, solo satisfácete"- dijo Soarin.

Rainbow sonrió y luego llevo a Soarin hasta su cara.

-"De acuerdo, lo hare y te aseguro que te divertirás"- dijo Rainbow.

En eso ella lo transporta hasta sus labios y lo presiono sobre ellos como si ella le estuviera dando un beso.

Soarin sentía la increíble fuerza de Rainbow sobre su cuerpo, aunque era un poco brusca no le molestaba, sus labios eran tan suaves y deliciosos.

Fue en eso que ella abrió la boca y saco la lengua.

-"Oye que haces"- dijo Soarin.

Rainbow comenzó a lamer el diminuto cuerpo de Soarin, aplastando y zabuyendo al semental en saliva.

-"Que increíble presión, es tan sofocante….pero ridículamente deliciosa"- murmuraba Soarin mientras dejaba que Rainbow siguiera con su placer.

Rainbow no estaba pensando en nada, solo se dejaba llevar por la situación, al punto de estar usando mucha fuerza en su placer.

-"Mierda ella me está aplastando demasiado….será esta su venganza por haberla rechazado….no, Rainbow no haría eso, todo es culpa de mi tamaño, soy demasiado pequeño para ella"- dijo Soarin mientras luchaba contra la presión.

Fue en eso que Rainbow introdujo todo el cuerpo de Soarin en su boca y luego comenzó a jugar con él con su lengua.

Soarin estaba entrando en pánico, mientras era asediado por la poderosa lengua de Rainbow, que lo aplastaba contra las paredes de su boca, lo volteaba y retorcía, era como estar en una lavadora.

Pero a parte de ese tortuoso juego, Soarin se estaba excitando y su virilidad estaba creciendo con cada movimiento de la lengua, al punto que no tardo en liberar su hombría en la boca de Rainbow.

Debido a que Soarin era tan pequeño, Rainbow no se dio cuenta que él estaba depositando su semen en su boca, pero aunque lo hubiera sabido ella no le molestaría en lo absoluto.

Después de darle a Soarin varias vueltas dentro de su boca, Rainbow lo escupió en su mano para liberarlo.

Soarin estaba desorientado debido a tantas vueltas y cuando recobro el control vio sobre él el enorme rostro de Rainbow con una expresión apenada.

-"Lo siento, no era mi intención marearte tanto"- se disculpó Rainbow.

-"Jeje, no te preocupes, eso estuvo increíble"- dijo Soarin aun mareado.

Después de descansar un poco, Soarin estaba listo para la siguiente ronda.

-"Muy bien, que más quieres hacer"- dijo Soarin.

Rainbow solo se sonrió y luego con su mano libre levanto su sujetador deportivo, haciendo que sus enormes pechos se agitaran en frente de Soarin.

-"Esto te gustara, te lo aseguró"- dijo Rainbow y levanto a Soarin hasta la parte superior de sus pechos y lo coloco entre ellos.

Soarin estaba atónito y con una sensación que era una combinación de asombro y lujuria, él estaba atrapado entre los enormes pechos de Rainbow, los cuales le apretaban con una gran presión.

Pero él no corría el riesgo de ser aplastado, pues los pechos de Rainbow eran suaves, como un par de almohadas de tamaño colosal, pero el diminuto cuerpo de Soarin estaba completamente cubierto, lo que generaba un calor muy grande, al punto que le estaba haciendo sudar.

-"Oh, no sabes lo que me haces sentir con esto Soarin….tenerte atrapado entre mis tetas…..es tan placentero….pero vergonzoso"- dijo Rainbow mientras frotaba sus pezones con deleite.

-"Uh….me alegra que lo disfrutes"- dijo Soarin algo sofocado por la presión que ejercía los pechos de Rainbow sobre él.

-"¿Que sucede, quieres más acción?"- dijo Rainbow de repente.

-"Oh, no, no dije nada de eso"- dijo Soarin, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Rainbow comenzó a juguetear con sus enormes pechos, al punto de hacer que Soarin quedara sepultado dentro de los pechos de ella, y lo frotaba entre sus montañas de carne cálida de color cian, aquello era un deleite tanto para Rainbow como para Soarin.

Soarin se estaba sofocando por tanta presión y calor, pero no quería que aquello terminara aun, era una experiencia tan ridículamente erótica que solo se podía vivir una sola vez, por lo que no se contuvo para volver a eyacular, pero esta vez en los pechos de Rainbow.

Rainbow apretaba y separaba sus pechos con placer y rapidez, era extremadamente placentero para ella, ya que, comúnmente se recluía para jugar sexualmente y hacer este tipo de cosas, pero nunca con la compañía de alguien, menos el semental que amaba.

Después de un largo rato haciendo esto ella se detuvo y libero a Soarin, el cual estaba, completamente aturdido por el juego de Rainbow, pero aún estaba bien y parecía que quería seguir con este juego erótico.

Cuando Soarin se recuperó de la frenética y apasionada diversión de Rainbow, ambos estaban listos para la última ronda y la más importante.

-"¿Estás...estás listo?"- dijo Rainbow casi sin aliento.

Soarin tragó saliva y pensó en lo que iba a hacer, él no sabía si saldría vivo cuando entrara, pero tenía fe que todo saldría bien, además con aquello podía regresar a su tamaño natural y además podría complacer a Rainbow.

Él cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente, sintiendo que una ola de valentía recorría su cuerpo.

-"Estoy listo, ponme dentro de ti..."- dijo Soarin.

Rainbow asistió mientras se bajaba la braga y llevó a Soarin a su abertura húmeda, sus sensibles labios estaban húmedos con anticipación, Soarin ni siquiera trató de resistirse cuando fue empujado contra ellos. Él abrazó completamente los pliegues impecables de su feminidad, él se agarró a su enorme clítoris, que era casi del mismo tamaño que él, y comenzó a frotar el órgano sensible de Rainbow.

Rainbow gimió de placer mientras que los diminutos masajes de Soarin le hacían cosquillas en su feminidad.

-"Mmm, Soarin...eres tan pequeño, y yo... tan colosal para ti….te quiero dentro de mí."- dijo Rainbow con placer y excitada.

Soarin estaba completamente empapado en los jugos de Rainbow.

-"Entonces hazlo…. ¡Ponme dentro de ti!"- grito Soarin.

Rainbow lentamente comenzó a empujar el cuerpo de Soarin en su vagina hambrienta, ella jadeó de alegría cuando Soarin desapareció completamente dentro de su feminidad.

Soarin se retorcía entre las paredes de su canal vaginal y era aplastado por la estrechez de aquel lugar.

Rainbow solo gimió cuando Soarin se arrastró más dentro de ella, lo que género que los fuertes músculos de ella apretaran aún más a Soarin. Ella se deleitaba en la felicidad de tener a Soarin dentro de su vagina, lo que la hacía temblar de éxtasis cuando sentía que él se retorcía dentro de su feminidad.

Soarin se esforzó por moverse, las entrañas de Rainbow se inundaron con sus jugos, él podía sentir la gruesa capa de semen mientras el túnel hacía gárgaras a su alrededor. Las paredes carnudas que lo rodeaban de repente se apretaron, empujándolo más adentro, todo se apretaba más a su alrededor, un gemido ondulante vibraba a través de las paredes vaginales.

Rainbow lanzo un estruendoso gemido de placer mientras iba llegando al clímax de su placer sexual, ella libero todo lo que tenía de una sola vez, lo que para Soarin, era lo equivalente a una ola de un Tsunami, porque todo lo que pudo ver en ese momento fue la poderosa corriente de jugos y semen que lo lanzaron fuera del cuerpo de Rainbow.

Soarin pronto se encontró flotando en un charco de los jugos de Rainbow, el olor del sexo dominaba por completo sus fosas nasales, él observaba cómo Rainbow se retorcía de placer sobre la cama y se tocaba su clítoris.

Soarin se sonrió, había sobrevivido a aquella experiencia y no solo sabía que con aquello regresaría a su tamaño natural, también se había dado cuenta de lo increíblemente fogosa que era Rainbow.

En eso Rainbow se incorporó y se sentó para buscar a Soarin.

-"¿Soarin? ¿Estás bien?"- pregunto Rainbow al buscarlo sobre la cama.

-"¡Estoy aquí!"- grito Soarin.

Ella lo vio y con sus dedos lo levanto, para luego transportarlo a su rostro.

-"Disculpa por haberte tratado de esta forma y casi ahogarte en mis jugos"- se disculpó Rainbow.

Soarin comenzó a reír, cosa que desconcertó a Rainbow.

-"Jaja….bromeas, eso fue increíble, jamás pensé vivir algo tan irreal, como meterme en tú vagina"- dijo Soarin a una asombrada Rainbow.

Rainbow después de procesar el gozo de Soarin, también se sonrió.

-"Bueno, a poco pensabas que era tan mala en estas cosas"- dijo Rainbow.

-"No en lo absoluto, creía que solo eras una presumida con todo, eso de ser increíble en todas las áreas posibles"- dijo Soarin.

Rainbow lo empujo con su gigantesco dedo para darle a entender que ella aún era quien mandaba.

-"Oh, lo siento….jeje"- dijo Soarin.

Rainbow se sonrió y miro tiernamente a Soarin.

-"Ahora que lo hicimos volverás a tu tamaño original, o al menos mañana lo harás"- dijo Rainbow.

-"Si lo sé, es buena saber que esto no es permanente"- dijo Soarin, pero en el fondo le quedo gustando el ser de ese tamaño.

En eso Rainbow se puso incomoda y bajo la cabeza.

-"Bueno….también significa que cuando regreses todo va a volver a ser como antes y volveremos a nuestra rutina"- dijo Rainbow.

-"Oh vamos, el que regrese a la normalidad no significa que no tendré en cuenta lo que sientes por mi"- dijo Soarin.

-"¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- dijo Rainbow, mientras arqueaba las cejas.

-"Bueno, aunque no siento lo mismo que tú, esta experiencia me hizo ver lo genial que eres en otra faceta y creo que mi interés por ti ha aumentado, tal vez con el tiempo esto termine de la forma que quieres"- dijo Soarin.

Rainbow se sonrió, tenía una esperanza en que aferrarse.

-"Con eso me conformo"- dijo Rainbow y acerco sus labios a Soarin para besarlo.

Él beso los colosales labios de Rainbow y luego los dos se sonrieron.

Un tiempo más tarde y después que los dos se bañaron para limpiarse de semejante experiencia erótica, ambos se tomaron su tiempo para esperar que Soarin regresara a la normalidad.

Rainbow estaba acostada de panza en su cama (Ella ya había cambiado las sabanas que había manchado anteriormente) ella estaba parcialmente desnuda sobre la cama, usando solamente una tanga azul marino, y con su completa atención en uno de los libros de Daring Do.

Mientras tanto Soarin estaba acostado sobre la mejilla derecha del trasero de Rainbow, justo al lado de su cola multicolor y a unos centímetros de la correa de la tanga.

Soarin no podía estar en un mejor lugar, el trasero de Rainbow era tan cómodo y suave que le inducia el sueño, y casi le hacía olvidar que estuvo atrapado en aquel mismo lugar, pero en situaciones distintas.

Mientras descansaba, él estaba pensando en la aventura erótica que vivió y lo increíble que era ser tan pequeño junto a una yegua tan genial como Rainbow. Cosa que le hizo meditar algo divertido.

-"¿Rainbow, me escuchas?"- pregunto Soarin en voz alta.

Pero Rainbow no le escucho, estaba tan centrada en su libro que no le prestaba atención a Soarin.

Soarin al darse cuenta de eso decidió llamar la atención de la colosal pegaso color cian.

Él fácilmente podía volar hasta su oído y llamar su atención, pero no sería divertido, por lo que opto por caminar por el increíble cuerpo de Rainbow.

Soarin se levantó y camino por la mejilla de Rainbow y paso por sobre la correa de su tanga, para llegar a su espalda, la cual era un extensa planicie color cian, él camino y camino por la espalda de ella, llegando a la zona en la cual sus inmensas alas plegadas se unían, lo cual le fascino a Soarin, Rainbow era en esos momentos un paisaje exótico inexplorado y fantástico, por lo que después de admirar la belleza de aquel lugar subió el resto y llego a su cabeza, en donde escalo por su melena multicolor y se introdujo en el oído de Rainbow.

-"Rainbow me escuchas"- dijo Soarin dentro del oído de ella.

Rainbow dio un respingón y alzo la cabeza del susto, haciendo que Soarin se cayera de espalda por el movimiento de la cabeza de ella.

-"Eh.…Soarin.…eres tú ¿Dónde estás?"- dijo Rainbow confundida y buscando donde venía la voz.

-"Estoy en tú oído"- dijo Soarin.

Rainbow frunció el ceño y se levantó de la cama.

-"¿Y que haces en mi oído?"- dijo Rainbow.

-"Lo siento, tenía que llamar tú atención, quería decirte algo"- dijo Soarin.

-"¿Y que querías decirme?"- preguntó Rainbow.

-"Bueno, como voy a regresar a la normalidad mañana, estuve pensando que tal vez….si no tienes planes dentro de una semana….podríamos repetir esta experiencia"- dijo Soarin.

Rainbow se sonrió y le alegro aquella noticia.

-"Da lo por hecho, Soarin, estaré esperando a que me digas que lo haga"- dijo Rainbow.

-"Te quiero, Rainbow"- dijo Soarin.

-"Y yo también"- le respondió Rainbow.

FIN

"Muy bien, espero que hayan disfrutado esta historia, como saben soy un poco arisco a escribir este tipo de cosas, pero igualmente es divertido, por lo que, tal vez continúe con esta sección de historias de carácter macrofilico/microfilico, pero para eso necesito ideas y sugerencias para armar las historias"


End file.
